


¿Amor o Comida?

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Qué harías si te ponen a elegir entre amor y comida?" Preguntó Cilan</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Amor o Comida?

Iris comía tanto, pero tanto, que Cilan no dejaba de preguntarse como rayos era que no engordaba… eso, y porque no cerraba la boca al masticar mientras comía manzanas. La vista era un tanto desagradable, por lo que regresó a sus asuntos que era preparar la comida.

Los tres se habían detenido a descansar para comer algo. Iris estaba sentada en una de las mesas esperando pacientemente… y Ash entrenaba por ahí. Cosa que le extraño, porque la chica normalmente se la pasaba compitiendo con él oriundo de Kanto.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, el chico apareció.

—¡Iris vayamos a entrenar! —Llegó gritando.

—¡Pika! —Le apoyo su Pikachu.

El sommelier miro primero al moreno, quien lucía un poco sucio, pues obviamente anduvo por ahí entre la maleza buscando un lugar donde tener una batalla. Después posó la vista en su amiga que veía a Ash con sorpresa y la manzana casi entrando a su boca. Entonces lo notó. Un brillo especial en los ojos de Iris, uno extraño en ella, pero no por eso una mala señal. Él por su parte, lo había visto con anterioridad. Para ser precisos, en algunas de las chicas que iban seguido al restaurante para dejarse atender por él y sus hermanos.

" _¿…Será acaso?"_

—…¡Esta bien! —Accedió, después de meditarlo en pocos segundos, y sacando a Cilan de sus pensamientos. Dejó la manzana a medio acabar en la mesa— Kibago —El pequeño pokémon que comía en el suelo se giró a verla—, ¡es hora de que le enseñes al Scraggy de Ash lo mucho que has avanzado!

—¡Kibaa! —Exclamó el pokémon emocionado, trepándose sin ningún problema a la mesa para después terminar en la abundante cabellera de su entrenadora, quien se dirigió a donde Ash para seguirlo al lugar donde entrenarían.

—La comida estará pronto —Atinó a decir cuando ellos se marchaban. Y vio con sumo deleite como los dos se giraban a verlos con algo de sorpresa— ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada —dijeron al unísono, y siguieron.

El sonrió de medio lado. No era tonto…  _Los dos se habían olvidado de que él estaba ahí_.

Su mirada, entonces, regresó a la mesa, donde yacía la manzana a medio comer de Iris.

_¿Qué harías si te ponen a elegir entre amor y comida?_

Al parecer ya sabía la respuesta.

—Esto tiene un sabor un tanto extraño, pero no creo que les moleste— se dijo para sí, más no refiriéndose precisamente al delicioso platillo que cocinaba.

* * *

 


End file.
